Moemon's Heart
by BigfootAlmighty
Summary: *Cancelled* Moeca's National Moemon Tournment is coming, and Damian Isaac Jackson believes he can win. With his Moemon and his friends, Angelika and Gavin, by his side, can they win gold, silver, and bronze? Or they doomed for- HELP ME. Please Angelika. I need help. Please save me
1. Chapter 1

The rain gently hitsme as I walked through the woods, each step made a squishing noise. The smell of the woods surrounded me. Though it was miserable, I continued onwards because today was a big day. The day I got my first Moemon!

 **Starts intro theme. Cool images of fighting Moemon flash up on screen.**

 ****

 **Chiharu: What's going on in here?**

 ****

 **Damian: Nothing, just filming the intro scene.**

 ****

 **Miki: Um, it's a fanfiction. They don't have intro scenes.**

 ****

 **Gavin: What, I wrote that entire song for nothing!?**

 ****

 **Angelika: It's not like it was any good.**

 ****

 **Gavin: Was it really that bad?**

 ****

 **Damian: Yes. Anyways, back the fanfiction, I guess.**

 **Chiharu: Hang on,why are there lewd photos of me here?**

 ****

 **Damian. I didn't take those.**

 ****

 **All of the Moemon: Not us.**

 ****

 **Angelika: It wasn't me.**

 ****

 ***Everybody looks at Gavin***

 ****

 **Gavin: Um, I might have taken them and was planning to use them as fanservice.**

 ****

 **Damian: Chiharu's my Moemon, you pervert.**

 ****

 **Chiharu: *Cracks her knuckles***

 ****

 **Gavin: I regret nothing! *Face gets pummeled in by an angry Moemon***

* * *

Not noticing the little skit that just happened, I continued through the rain. Ahead of me, a sign read "Spruce Labs 1 mile". _Just one more mile._

* * *

I was standing in front of a large, white building. It was mostly featureless with the exception of a few windows, a glass door, and a sign over the door that said " _Spruce Moemon Laboratories"_.

I waked in through door and walked to the front desk. "Hello, I'm here for Dr. Spruce," I said.

The secretary picked up the phone and said "Dr. Spruce, your nephew is here. Okay, I'll send him in."

She looked and said "Your uncle is ready. Just please take of your shoes."

I looked down at my mud-covered shoes. I had on a blue rain jacket and blue jeans, the bottom part of which was covered in mud along with my shoes. "Yeah, of course."

I leaned over and slipped them off. I left them next to several other pairs of shoes. As I walked through the door towards were my uncle was, I could see a girl walk in the front door. She had long, light brown hair going to her waist and innocent blue  
eyes. Her body was well developed with slightly above average breasts and an average sized butt. She had on a brown sweater and blue rain pants and black rain boots.

"Hello, I'm here to see my grandfather," she said.

"Just follow Damian," the secretary said.

"Thank you," she said as she looked at me as she took off her boots. She walked up to me and stuck out her hand. "Hello, my name is Angelika."

"I'm Damian. We should hurry and see Dr. Spruce."

She nodded as we walked down the hallway. "So the Doctor's your grandfather?" I asked her.

"Well not really. When I was really young, he found me after my parents abandoned me. He raised me for a few years until I was adopted by another couple, but I still visited him a lot."

"He's my uncle. And his son, Gavin is going to be here too," I said.

Angelika looked slightly upset at this. "Him."

"Did he do something?" I asked her.

"I hate that pervert," she said, getting more angry.

"Okay, sorry I asked," I said. We had just reached the room where Dr. Spruce was. We walked in. At the far end was a table with three red and white Moeballs with Moedexes and spare Moeballs. Gavin and Dr. Spruce were standing there.

Dr. Spruce had dark brown hair with spots of greying hair and hazel eyes. He had an average build and had a lab coat on over a white t-shirt and black pants with grey shoes. Gavin had dark brown hair and green eyes. He had on a black jacket with a grayish  
blue jeans and mud covered shoes.

"Took you two long enough," Gavin said to Angelika and me.

"Don't talk to me," Angelika said.

"Geesh, you still haven't gotten over that?" Gavin asked.

"Of course I haven't!" Angelika snapped.

"Enough, you two. I didn't call for you two so you could sit around arguing. Besides, we have a guest," Dr. Spruce said, indicating me.

"Sorry," Angelika said.

"Hey Damian," Gavin said.

"Let's get started, shall we?" asked Dr. Spruce.

We all nodded in response.

"Very well," he said, walking behind the table. "First is Charmander."

A light flashed from the ball as Dr. Spruce clicked the button. A girl appeared in front of the table. She had orange hair going to her waist with fire coming from a couple of strands and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a short, orange dress with some  
of the front covered in a tan circle. She was about 11 with below average breasts and an average butt and a slight hourglass figure. She was also barefoot."Hello," she said, giving us a wave.

"Next, Piplup," Dr. Spruce said. He clicked the button on the next Moeball. She had short, dark blue hair and black eyes. She had a light blue hoodie dress with two big white buttons over her breasts. The hood was dark blue and a matching now around  
her neck. She looked to be about 10 with a mostly flat chest and a partially flat butt. She lacked any sort of hourglass figure. She too was just looked at us with eyes full of pride.

"Finally, Chikorita." Dr. Spruce clicked the final Moeball. A girl appeared with green hair going to her waist with a leaf hair clip and red eyes. She was wearing a light green, over-sized t-shirt that went past her waist and was like a dress. She looked  
to be about 12 with below average breasts and average butt and slight hourglass figure. She was, you guessed it, barefoot. She waved at us.

"Now, pick your Moemon. Be careful, as it can determine the kind of trainer you'll become," said Dr. Spruce.

"I want the hot one!" Gavin said smiling.

"Do you mean Charmander?" Dr. Spruce asked.

"Of course," Gavin said.

The Charmander smiled at being called hot before walking over to Gavin and standing by his side.

Angelika gritted her teeth.

"Easy," Damian said.

Angelika looked at the two remaining Moemon. "I want Piplup," she said, as calm as she could. The Piplup walked to Angelika's and stood there.

"I guess that leaves me with the Chikorita," said Damian.

The Chikorita ran to Damian's side and smiled. "We're going to have lots of fun together, Master!" the Chikorita said to Damian. 

* * *

_**First person: Damian**_

"She probably forgot because of how angry she was," Dr. Spruce said.

"What even happened?" I asked.

"It's personal. I won't go into detail about it."

 _Great._ "Well, any idea where I might see her?" I asked.

Dr. Spruce stood there thinking for a moment. "She does like to hangout at the general store. That would be your best bet."

"Okay, I'll get her stuff to her." I grabbed two Moedexes and ten Moeballs. Angelika had forgotten to grab them. "See you later, Dr. Spruce."

I walked out the back exit and got out a Moeball. I clicked the button on it. Chikorita appeared before me. "Hello again Master," she said, smiling at me.

It was still raining, and she was standing in the mud. "We should get home and out of the rain," I said to her.

"Well aren't you gonna carry me?" She asked.

"Carry you? Why?" I asked.

"The mud of course!" she said as she smiled. I have to admit, she has a great smile.

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Fine," I said as I grabbed her and carried her bridal style. I have to admit, she was surprisingly light.

"So, decided on my name yet?" she asked as she looked up at me.

 _Imager would be a good name?_ "How about Chiharu?" I asked her.

"Okay!" she said as she smiled at me again.

We walked for a few more minutes through the forest. I set down Chiharu as my arms were getting tired.

"So, where are we going?" Chiharu asked me.

"We're going to look for Angelika. She forgot to grab her stuff," I said, indicating my bag.

I looked over at Chiharu. She was smiling as she was looking around. The rain had stopped, but the ground was still covered with mud and puddles.

We walked in silence. We heard some shouting off in the distance to our right.

Chiharu looked over her shoulder at me. "That's them."

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"I recognize her Piplup. We were raised together, after all."

"Okay," I said, trusting my Moemon. We strayed from the path, towards the yelling. 

* * *

_**First person: Angelika**_

 _ ****_

"Tackle!" I yelled. Haruko charged toward the rock, smashing into it for the upteenth time. "Again!"

"Okay!" Haruko yelled as she charged the boulder again.

 _The nerve of him!_ "Tackle!"

 _Who does he think he is!?_ "Tackle!"

 _I'll make him pay for what he did to me!_ "Tackle!"

 _He'll see what I'm really-_

 __

"Tackle!"

Both Haruka and I looked in the direction the voice came from before a flash of green flew by, hitting the rock.

"Who'sthere?" I asked.

"It's just Chiharu and Damian," said Damian. _So he named his Chikorita Chiharu._

 __

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Jeesh, I'm just here to give you your Moedex and Moeballs," he said taking off his backpack and taking out the before mentioned items. "Here." He tossed them at me. I didn't catch any of them. "Sorry," he said before running over and picked them up.  
He handed them to me this time.

"Thanks," I said as I put them in my backpack.

"I'll be going now," he said before turning around and walking back the way they came. "C'mon Chiharu."

"Wait," I said. _What are you doing?_ "Battle me." 

* * *

_**First person: Damian**_

 _ ****_

"You ready?" I called out to Angelika. From across the stream, she nodded.

We were battling at a waterfall, where we found Angelika and Haruko. It turned out to be a common hangout of Angelika's when she was a kid and she hanged out at a lot.

The waterfall was actually a series of five small waterfalls that each feed into pools before continuing on. The pools had stones across them making it possible to fight in them. Around the falls were thick bushes covered in flowers of so many bright  
colors.

"Chiharu, stay on guard," I commanded her.

She nodded back at me in response.

 _Just use it up._

 __

"Tackle!" Angelika yelled.

Haruko began jumping from stone to stone towards Chiharu.

"Chiharu, dodge her!"

Chiharu jumped back to another stone, narrowly missing Haruko's charge.

"Haruko, tackle again!"

 _She's constantly attacking. Even better for me._

 __

My thinking, however, got Chiharu knocked down. "Chiharu, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her clothes had gotten wet, but other than that, she was fine.

"Haruko's, tackle again!"

I watched Haruko. _This has to be it._ I watched Haruko charge towards Chiharu. Chiharu closed her eyes and braced. The hit never came. Haruko was standing there, appearing frozen just before impact.

"What happened?" Angelika asked, confused.

I sighed. "Haruko reached her move limit. Chiharu, tackle!"

"Haruko, dodge!"

Haruko snapped back to reality, but not before she received a shoulder to her abdomen. Haruko flew back before landing in the water, knocked out.

 **And thus ends the first chapter of Moemon's Heart! And I'm not dead! Yay!**

 ****

 **First things first, sorry for the lack of chapters and new stories. I won't go into detail right now, but I will when I update Pulsar's Light. (That's right, it's gonna get updated to!)**

 ****

 **Anyways, Moemon's Heart will be alongside Pulsar's Light as my main series. And Estaria High School Chronicles will be on the back burner, but I'll still work on it. Anyways, I'm hoping to have updated both stories along with the second chapter of Moemon's Heart out within the next two weeks. After that, I'll be back to regular updates if life allows. Sadly, nobody knows the future. Or maybe, it's a good thing to not know what tomorrow holds. That's what makes life worth living.**

 ****

 **Anyways, saddle up for a new adventure with romance, harems, friendships, family, action, and possible sexy times. *play sexy saxophone song* Hope you guys are ready for**

 ****

 **MOEMON'S HEART!**


	2. Test

**Please just ingore the name. This chapter of Moemon's Heart. Curse you phone version!**

* * *

 _ **First person: Damian**_

 _ ****_

"Moves have limits? Why?" Angelika asked me. In her lap, she laid down Haruka's head to help her rest.

"It's to keep somebody from using the same overpowered move over and over again," I explained to Angelika.

"I see," Angelika said.

" I knew Haruka was near her limit because of how many times I heard you using tackle."

"So it's my fault that Haruka's like this?" she asked.

"No, you didn't know. The best thing to do is to learn from your mistakes and move on from them."

"Damian, can I go swimming?" Chiharu asked me.

 _Way to spoil the mood._ "I'd let you, but you don't have a swimsuit yet," I said to her.

"Well, I can just do this!" Chiharu yelled before ripping off her t-shirt dress revealing her undergarments. She had on very revealing white and green striped bra and panties, revealing much of her body while keeping it PG-13.

"Chiharu, what are you doing?!" I asked her.

"I'm just getting some fan service!" she said before hitting a very cute pose that emphasized her slight hourglass figure, her breasts and her butt.

"Put your clothes on right now!" I commanded her.

 **Wait, why spoil the fun?**

 ****

"Because she's my Moemon! She shouldn't be exposing herself to your readers!"

 **It can help with the amount of readers.**

 ****

"Fine, but just this once."

"Who are you talking to?" Angelika asked me.

"Nobody," I said before turning back to her to see she two had taken off all but her undergarments. Her pink, lacey bra and panties. And her boobs and figure. I think I have a nosebleed right now.

 _Get your mind out of the gutter! There's nothing wrong with watching two attractive and actually sexy girls playing with each other in the water. Who am I kidding? It's great._

 __

I watched as Chiharu and Angelika played with each other in the water. Man, only if we had some fan art of this. **Get to it! And send it to me at my email address!**

 ****

* * *

**I just have to ask, what the actual fuck did I just type?**

 ****

* * *

**Anyways, that's it for now. Though the chapter isn't finished yet. FanFiction phone edition is being really weird, and this is the best I could do because my computer is acting up. Anyways, I'll be sure to finish this chapter over the next few days and I'll be sure to let you know when it's done. Until then, hail the derpfish!**


End file.
